Can You See Me, Mandy Brown?
by B.M. Katherine
Summary: After a horrible dive accident, Mandy Brown's life gets turned around. She is able to see&talk to dead people, thanks to a gift from the Angel of Death. Now she must use it for his purpose, but what exactly is his purpose? And will she like the results?


**Awakening**

"_Come on Mandy, jump!" She could hear Julie yelling from below. Her best friend was cheering her on from the sand as she watched with excitement. The sun was hot on her face and the cool, refreshing water called out to her. She pushed off with her left foot and started running for the edge of the dock. The wind was cool as she picked up speed, ready any minute now to leap into the sparkling, blue salt water. As soon as she saw the end, she dove head first… Someone in the distance screamed as the water hot her skin. She wasn't sure what happened, but pain shot from her wrist all the way up her arm and down her back. At first the pain was horrible, but then she felt nothing. The water was cold, freezing in fact. Her world was black for a minute but then suddenly a white light surrounded her. She was alone, dressed in a white gown, not wet like she thought she'd be after diving head first into the beach water. She looked around, "Hello? Is anybody here? Where am I? Hello?"_

"_Hello, my dear" ,a man said as he stood off to her left. She turned to face him, his skin was perfectly tanned, his hair was black, his eyes a dark brown, and he was dressed in a black and white suit, nothing like the white gown she wore. He slicked his hair back and straightened his tie as he spoke, "My name is Andrew and I'm an angel. The angel of death."_

_Mandy thought she'd be afraid of the man who took orders to pull people's souls out of their body and escort them to heaven or hell, but she wasn't. She faced him, "Why have you brought me here? Am I suppose to be dead?"_

"_Do you miss your family?"_

"_Yes…"_

"_You friends?"_

"_Of course…"_

"_Life on earth, in general?"_

"_Terribly…"_

"_Then you are not suppose to be dead. If you were to be dead, you would be able to leave your earthly life in peace."_

"_That doesn't answer my question. Why have you brought me here?"_

_Andrew stepped closer to her, "You are special. I've watched you for the past twenty-one years and I think you're my best work yet."_

"_You're best… work?" Mandy struggled pushing the words out as her breathing quickened, making it hard for her to breathe. Andrew nodded, "I'm like a scientist and you're my lab rat. I've been studying you and I know I've picked the right person. I'm going to give you a gift."_

"_What… what kind of… gift…?"_

"_There is not much time to explain, but a gift you would most appreciate and would be of big help. Will you accept it?"_

_Before Mandy collapsed, she managed to stifle out a silent "yes" before falling into complete darkness. She felt like she was spinning, voices surrounded her everywhere she looked. They hurt her ears so she tried to block them out, but they only came louder. All were desperate cries for help, but for her help she didn't know? They were loud and she couldn't get them to stop. She screamed as her vision broke from blackness into another bright light…_

~O~

"Her brain waves are active and we have no reason to believe she will get worse" ,Dr. Troy told Ms. Wells with confidence. Ms. Wells cupped her hand over her mouth as the tears began to stream down her face, "When will she wake up?"

Dr. Troy sighed and shook his head, "That's for her to decided. It could be weeks or maybe even months, but she will wake up."

She looked down at her daughter and smiled, "Oh, my poor baby."

"Would you like us to alert your husband for you?"

"Oh, her father and I have been divorced for seven years, but no thank you. I'll let him know."

Dr. Troy nodded, "Well… Can I bring you a coffee or anything from the cafeteria?"

"Coffee sounds nice" ,Ms. Wells smiled, "black, please."

He nodded and walked out, leaving Ms. Wells alone with her daughter. She walked over to her side and stroked her face, she looked so peaceful. She didn't know if Mandy was dreaming or if she could hear her, possibly even feel her touch, but as she lay in that hospital bed, Ms. Wells couldn't help but remember checking on her in the middle of the night. She looked the same then as she did now. Her eyes were closed tight, her sandy blond hair pulled behind her head and tucked behind her ears, revealing her flawless face. She leaned forward and kissed her daughter's forehead.

She was pulled away when her phone vibrated at her hip. She looked down at her and flipped it open, "Hello?"

"What did the doctor say" ,it was her ex-husband calling to check on his daughter's health. Ms. Wells sighed, "He had good news, she has active brain waves and says she'll wake up any day now."

"Oh thank God" ,Mr. Brown breathed a sigh of relief, "I'm sorry I'm not there, I'm finishing up at the office and will be back around two. Do you need anything? I can bring you something to eat. Maybe a cup of coffee?"

"I'm fine, but thank you Lionel."

"Okay. I will see you soon" ,his voice was cracked with a mixture of sadness and relief. Ms. Wells flipped her phone close and sat next to her daughter, holding her hand and as she whispered, "Hey sweet girl, its mama. I don't know if you can hear me, but I just want to tell you that everything is going to be alright. I'm here for you, always."

Fresh tears poured from her eyes as she watched her sleeping daughter. She sniffled and wiped a tear from her cheek, trying to blink away the new ones from spilling over. She stood up and turned to retrieve the tissues in her purse, if only she could remember which pocket…

Ms. Wells was startled when she heard loud gasping and turned to see her daughter sitting up in bed, her chest heaving up and down like she was having difficulty breathing. Ms. Wells dropped her purse and fell to her daughter's side, "Nurse! Dr. Troy! We need some help in here!"

Mandy looked around frantically as the machines beeped louder, "Andrew! Make them stop!"

"I'm trying to get help, hold on baby. Nurse!"

A pack of nurses in blue scrubs came running into the room, all reaching out to hold Mandy down. She was afraid and began to panic, "They're so loud… just make them stop."

"Amanda, we're trying to help you" ,one of the nurses tried to assure her, "calm down, everything is going to be alright."

Dr. Troy was running in behind the rest and began to shoot something into her I.V. "its alright Mandy, just calm down and go back to sleep."

"Andrew… What's going… Mom…" Mandy began to relax as the fluid slipped into her veins. She laid back down in her hospital bed and watched as her world slipped into darkness again.


End file.
